Bienvenue à la Maison
by Emy518
Summary: IA, jeune fille de 20 ans, vient s'installer chez les Vocaloid ! Au rendez-vous, journées mouvementées et personnes assez spéciales ! IA X Gumi, Meiko X Kaito X Miku, Luka X Gakupo, Rin X Len
1. Chapitre Pilot

_Bonjour à tous !_

Après la fin de _Merci Grand-Frère_ , j'ai longuement réfléchit à une nouvelle fanfiction à poster. Je me suis dit :

« Je peux refaire sur le thème de SLG, mais il me faut une idée. »

Alors j'ai cherché, et pis... Bah j'ai pas trouvé. Et une idée m'est venue, grâce à un dessin (ABSOLUMENT MAGNIFIQUE) sur le thème des Vocaloid. Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, les Vocaloid (et UTAUloid) sont une graaannnde partie de ma vie, et pour tout te dire j'en écoute tous les jours. Alors j'ai cherché sur internet des fanfictions françaises sur les Vocaloid, et j'ai quasiment rien trouvé ! Alors je me suis dit :

« J'ai trouvé mon thème ! »

Et me voilà ici, en train d'écrire le pourquoi du comment de cette fanfiction. Je me suis renseignée, et il n'y a pas vraiment de caractère bien précis à chacun des personnages, alors je me suis fait une petite idée à partir de ce que j'ai lu. Et là, vous allez me demander :

« Mais Emy, quels personnages est-ce que tu vas mettre dans cette fanfiction ?! »

Eh bien, patience, jeune padawan ! Je vais en faire la liste tout de suite :

Hatsune Mikue, Rin & Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Kamui Gakupo, Gumi Megpoid (qui est au passage ma préférée), Kaito, Meiko, et IA !

Pour en revenir à leurs caractères, je continue dans ma liste :

Miku :

Âge : 18

Très gentille et douce, mais toujours perdue dans ses pensées, écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Rin & Len :

Âge : 15

Deux fous-fous qui font toujours n'importe quoi, et se chamaille tout le temps. Rin est une vraie Tsundere !

Luka :

Âge : 20

Très maternelle avec tout le monde, calme et sage. Elle sait arrêter les dispute et calmer les Kagamine quand ils vont trop loin.

Gakupo :

Âge : 21

Très timide, parle peu et est souvent seul. Consacre une grande partie de sa vie à son entraînement pour devenir le plus samouraï du Japon.

Gumi :

Âge : 19

Très énergique et sociable, elle se fait très facilement des amis et veut toujours faire des activités en tous genres.

Kaito :

Âge : 21

Mystérieux, n'est pas très sociable et assez froid au début, mais quand on apprend à le connaître, devient gentil et bienveillant.

Meiko

Âge : 21

Très souvent bourrée, a un léger problème avec l'alcool. N'a quasiment aucune pudeur, et drague tout le monde.

IA :

Âge : 20

Très très très TRÈS timide sur certains points, mais gentille et agréable.

OUI, ce ne sont pas les âges officiels pour certains (et d'ailleurs Kaito, Meiko et je crois Gumi n'ont pas d'âges officiels, donc bref), mais maintenant tu vas mieux comprendre l'histoire ! Aller, a bientôt pour le premier chapitre ;3

Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**/!\ Si vous n'avez pas lu le précédent chapitre, vous ne comprendrez certainement pas grand chose ! /!\**_

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, voici le premier chapitre de _Bienvenue à la Maison_ , en espérant qu'il te plaise :D On se retrouve en bas ^^**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

IA marcha parmi les rues, valise dans sa main droite, sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, et téléphone dans l'autre main. Elle marchait assez rapidement, étant contente d'enfin aller là-bas : sa nouvelle maison, en colocation avec d'autres Vocaloid. Elle se dirigeait vers l'adresse indiquée par Luka en SMS, regardant chaque nom de rue. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle trouve, et appuya timidement sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme aux longs cheveux roses lui ouvrit, sourire aux lèvres. Elles se penchèrent en avant pour se saluer, et elle la laissa entrer, disant :

« Bonjour, IA ! Bienvenue à la Maison ! »

IA déboucha sur un petit espace entre le salon et la cuisine. Elle retira ses chaussures et son attention se tourna tout de suite vers le salon :

D'un côté, Rin, couronne sur la tête, derrière le canapé, avec un nombre incalculable de coussins autour d'elle, parapluie brandit vers l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait Len, caché par plusieurs meubles divers et des coussins, autre parapluie dans la main. Luka expliqua :

« -Les deux fous font encore leur guerre enfantine... Ne fait pas attention, ils le font souvent leur petit concours. Mais au moins, ils rangent, contrairement à Meiko !

-Ils... se chamaillent souvent... ?

-Oh que oui ! »

Elle ria légèrement, et elle assista au lancé de coussins dans le camp de Len, et au lancé de livres dans celui de Rin. Ensuite, elle regarda vers la cuisine ouverte, voyant de dos une fille aux cheveux verts et un garçon aux longs cheveux violets. Luka les appela, et ils se retournèrent. Ils sourirent en voyant la nouvelle venue, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle reconnu Gumi et Gakupo. La jeune fille attrapa un linge pour s'essuyer les mains, et le passa ensuite à Gakupo. Gumi s'avança avec un sourire radieux et se pencha en avant pour saluer la jeune fille.

« -Bonjour, IA ! Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça va, merci. »

Gakupo s'avança a son tour, se penchant lui aussi en avant. Luka appela ensuite les autres habitants de la maison à venir à table, et se tourna ensuite vers le salon :

« -On mange bientôt, les enfants, rangez votre champs de bataille !

-On est pas des enfants ! Se plaignit Len.

-Dit nous au moins qui a gagné ! Ajouta Rin.

-Égalité ! Dit Luka. Maintenant, rangez-moi tout ça.

-Encore une égalité ?! S'étonnèrent les jumeaux. »

Ils s'attelèrent ensuite à tout ranger, Gumi disant à IA :

« On était en train de préparer le repas. Des sushis ! Tu aimes ça ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas, souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille aux longues couettes bleues turquoise arriva, souriante. IA reconnu tout de suite Miku, et se pencha en avant pour la saluer, tandis qu'elle l'imitait. Elle dit simplement avec un sourire :

« Bienvenue, IA. »

Arrivèrent ensuite en même temps une femme aux courts cheveux bruns et un grand garçon aux courts cheveux bleus foncé. Elle reconnu Meiko et Kaito, qui se penchèrent tous deux en avant, Meiko manquant de tomber. IA imita Kaito, et Luka dit, énervée :

« -Meiko ! Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà bu ?

-Mais noooon ! J-juste deux... Trois ? Trooiis p'tits verres !

-Multiplie ce qu'elle te dit par trois, ajouta Kaito. »

Luka leva les yeux au ciel, et les Kagamine arrivèrent, se penchant en avant eux aussi pour saluer la nouvelle venue :

« Bienv'nue ! »

Elle leur sourit, remarquant que le salon était déjà rangé. Ils s'installèrent tous à table, Gumi, Luka et Gakupo s'occupant de mettre la table et d'apporter les plats. Chacun servirent de l'eau à leurs voisins, et prirent des sushis. IA, curieuse, demanda :

« -Quelle est la saveur de celui violet... ?

-Aubergine, déclara Gakupo. Je l'ai inventé moi-même ! »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, et en prit un, au final. Le repas se passa dans un calme assez gênant, personne ne savant trop quoi dire. Habituellement, les discussions étaient assez animées et variées, mais là, rien. Gumi essaya alors de couper le silence :

« -Alors, IA, qu'est-ce que tu penses du sushis de Gakupo ?

-Il est... Assez spécial et original, mais très bon. »

Le garçon afficha un sourire ravit, et Luka renchérit :

« Oui, mais le meilleur, c'est le maki au thon ! »

IA n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour en prendre un, le goûta, et dit :

« Il est très bon aussi, mais je préfère nigiri au saumon. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de sushis et de cuisine jusqu'à la fin du repas. À la fin de ce dernier, ils débarrassèrent tous, et Luka se chargea de montrer sa chambre à la nouvelle venue. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, avec bureau, une grande armoire dans un des murs et lit presque à ras du sol.

« -Je te laisse t'installer, a plus tard !

-D'accord, merci beaucoup ! »

Elle posa son sac sur une chaise, sa valise non loin de l'armoire. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, soupirant d'aise. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait attendu d'être ici, et qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Et enfin vivre avec eux, ses amis... Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle en avait envie, mais sa timidité l'en avait empêché plus tôt. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, quand quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. Elle s'assit, et donna la permission d'entrer : c'était Gumi, souriante, qui lui dit :

« -On fait un jeu, tous ensemble, tu veux venir ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle lui sourit en retour et se leva d'un bond, la suivant dans une nouvelle salle de la maison : la salle de jeux. Elle était emplie de jeux de société en tour genres, et il y avait une grande table de jeu, un canapé avec un grand écran et diverses consoles, et même des bornes d'arcade avec les logo de différents jeux _Project Diva_.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire divers jeux, bien que Meiko ne se soit endormie sur la table à cause de sa consommation légèrement trop élevée d'alcool. Elle finit allongée sur le canapé, les autres reprenant les jeux sans elle.

Une fois l'heure du repas arrivé, les garçons les plus âgés s'occupèrent d'amener Meiko dans sa chambre, celle-ci ne s'étant toujours pas réveillée. IA demanda ensuite à Gumi :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?

-La même chose que ce midi ! On fait souvent ça, avec Luka et Gakupo : on en prépare deux fois plus que nécessaire et on sert ce qu'il reste le soir. Tu m'aides à mettre la table ? »

Elle hocha la tête, souriante. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle s'était tout de suite attachée à Gumi et Luka, ces dernières étant vraiment gentilles et accueillantes avec elle.

Le repas se passa rapidement, tout le monde étant assez fatigué et ayant mangé assez rapidement. Ils débarrassèrent tous, et IA les salua, allant dormir.

Cette première journée avec eux s'était très bien passée, et elle se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait déjà envie d'être au lendemain.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce premier chapitre est terminé, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé dans une review, et à la prochaine ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! Oui, OUI, j'ai mit beeaaauuucoup trop de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! xD *Excusez moi ^^'* Mais bon, avec la reprise des cours, tout ça tout ça (et d'autres problèmes personnels ^^'), ce n'était pas facile ! Mais bon, le voici ! en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et bonne lecture ! :D**

_-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

 _Sur moi il faut que tu te reposes,_

 _More, More, prend une autre dose !_

 _Love me, Love me, Love me, do !_

 _Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie hug !_

 _Bouge plus vite au dessus de moi,_

 _Wanna, wanna, j'aime quand tu m'agaces !*_

IA et Gumi étaient l'une sur l'autre, en train de s'échanger un baiser des plus fougueux. La chaleur de leurs deux corps se frottant inlassablement était tellement agréable que la plus âgée aurait voulu que cela ne se finisse jamais.

Malgré cela, tous les rêves ont une fin.

IA se réveilla en sursaut de son rêve par les cris de deux personnes qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille : Rin et Len. Oui, ce n'était bien malheureusement pour elle -et peut-être pour toi aussi, jeune lecteur/lectrice :3- qu'un rêve. Elle secoua la tête. Non, pas ''malheureusement'' ! IA ne pouvait pas penser ça, d'une des ses nouvelles colocataires, qui plus est ! Mais... Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se cacher son attirance assez prononcée pour la jeune fille.

Pour en revenir aux Kagamine, ils avaient crié et étaient entrés dans la chambre de la nouvelle venue sans prévenir, Len ouvrant d'un coup les rideaux et Rin secouant la plus âgée par les épaules, lui disant, l'air surexcitée :

« -On va au parc, aujourd'hui ! On va au parc !

-Du calme, du calme ! Laissez moi au moins me réveiller sans m'aveugler ! Ria-t-elle en direction de Len, qui tira la langue.

-Mais tu te rends compte ?! Ça va faire des semaines qu'on n'y est pas allés, et c'est tellement génial ! Dit a son tour Len. »

Elle leur sourit et leur demanda gentiment si ils pouvaient quitter la pièce le temps qu'elle ne s'habille et se coiffe un minimum convenablement, ayant bougé durant son rêve pour le moins assez érotique -qu'elle n'assumait au passage pas du tout-, lui donnant une coupe de cheveux atrocement décoiffée. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce, IA se levant pour aller fermer un de ses rideaux, s'écroulant ensuite sur son lit. Elle regarda rapidement son réveil qui affichait 10h40, puis elle repensa à son rêve : Dieu sait à quel point elle l'avait apprécié ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle rougit furieusement, souriante. Elle décida de se changer les idées en s'habillant et se coiffant, comme elle l'avait dit aux blonds il y a quelques minutes.

Après cela fait en une quinzaine de minutes, elle descendit, y retrouvant tout le monde, avec une Meiko visiblement sobre -pour une fois-.

« Enfin debout ? Ria Luka. Moi qui pensait que c'était Gumi la plus lève-tard, on a trouvé mieux ! »

Elle ria doucement a la remarque de la fille aux cheveux roses et s'installa a table, prenant un petit déjeuner classique. Elle le mangea rapidement en voyant l'impatiente des jumeaux les plus jeunes, et débarrassa ensuite rapidement également.

« -On y va, maintenant ? Demanda une Rin tout à fait impatiente.

-Oui, c'est bon ! Ne soyez pas si impatients ! Dit Luka. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la maison, se dirigeant au parc à pieds. Pendant ce petit voyage, Gumi expliquait a une IA qui se repassait en boucle son rêve avec elle pourquoi ce parc était si important pour eux :

« -Il est quasiment toujours vide car il est très peu connu, et il y a plein de choses a faire ! Il n'est pas très grand, mais c'est parfait pour faire des piques-niques !

-Et... Pourquoi Rin et Len sont si enthousiastes ?

-Parce qu'ils peuvent monter dans les arbres, là bas ! De vrais petits chats sauvages ! »

Elles rirent à la phrase de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, étant déjà arrivés.

« En plus de ça, il est juste à côté de chez nous ! Ajouta cette dernière avec un grand sourire. »

IA regarda droit devant elle et vit enfin le parc : il n'était pas très grand -comme l'avait dit Gumi-, mais avait quand même quelques petites tables de pique-nique, de l'herbe bien verte, une petite aire de jeux pour enfants, et de nombreux cerisiers. Ils y allèrent tous, Rin et Len courant vers l'aire de jeux, bien qu'étant trop grand pour cela. Les autres marchaient a diverses endroits, IA restant vers Gumi, Gakupo et Luka. Elle remarqua que Meiko alla s'asseoir avec Kaito à une des tables, Miku s'éloignant du groupe, casque autour du cou et téléphone dans les mains.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Demanda Luka.

-Un jeu ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Proposa une Gumi toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-Le jeu d'la bouteille ! Déclara Meiko en sortant une bière presque vide d'on ne savait trop où. »

Kaito et Luka soupirèrent, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit lui retira des mains, disant :

« -Je t'en prie, ne commence pas aussi tôt !

-Pourtant, quand j'suis bourrée, j'suis chaude, tu devrais être content... !

-Meiko ! Firent Luka, Kaito, Gumi et Gakupo d'une même voix. »

Kaito vida le fond de bouteille et Luka glissa :

« -La proposition de jeu de Meiko n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, au final...

-Quoi ? Ria Gumi. Luka, la fille la plus sérieuse et mature du monde, veut jouer à un jeu qui consiste a embrasser des personnes aléatoires ?

-Ce ne sont pas des personnes aléatoires, c'est vous ! Et puis c'est fun, non ? »

Elle se tourna vers IA, qui haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-elle. »

Luka souria et s'asssit à la même table que la brune et Kaito, et elle mit la bouteille au milieu de la table, couchée.

« Qui commence ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Meiko tendit le bras et fit tourner la bouteille, qui tomba... Entre Kaito et Gumi. Elle tourna encore, et ce fut le malheureux Kaito qui fut désigné. Elle se pencha en avant et lui vola un baiser.

Le garçon fit lui aussi tourner la bouteille, et elle tomba sur Luka, qui était a côté de Gakupo. Il se pencha, vers elle, gêné, tandis qu'IA remarqua le regard noir du garçon aux cheveux violets à l'égard de celui aux cheveux bleus marine. Serait-il jaloux du baiser échangé entre Luka et Kaito ? Luka tourna la bouteille a nouveau, qui tomba sur IA. Elles rougirent et s'embrassèrent rapidement. IA la tourna a son tour, et elle tomba sur Gumi, qui était juste en face d'elle. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, et la fille aux cheveux verts répondit immédiatement a son baiser, étonnant -mais loin de déplaire- l'autre jeune fille.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la provenance de cette voix, faisant enfin se lâcher les deux femmes : Miku était juste à côté d'eux, l'air amusée et perplexe. Gumi s'éloigna rapidement d'IA, rougissante. Gakupo expliqua alors :

« -Nous faisions un jeu de la bouteille.

-Tu veux participer, _cutie_ ? Proposa Meiko.

-Beurk ! Non merci ! Je préfère vous regarder vous humilier, si c'est ça ! Ria-t-elle. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à une place restante, et Gumi lança la bouteille, et elle retomba sur IA.

« -Encore ? Demanda-t-elle dans le vide, levant un sourcil.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, pourtant ! Ria Miku. »

Gumi rougit et lui répondit un petit « Tu peux parler ! » avant d'embrasser de nouveau la nouvelle venue, qui était loin de ne pas apprécier ce jeu, finalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer quand les Kagamine revinrent, réclamant à boire après avoir autant bougé dans le parc. Luka sortit d'un sac et leur tendit deux petites bouteilles d'eau, qu'ils burent rapidement. Puis la fille la plus jeune demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Un jeu ! Ria Meiko.

-On peut jouer avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hum... Dit Luka, gênée. Désolée, mais on vint d'arrêter ! Il est bientôt l'heure du repas, on devrait commencer à rentrer, non ?

-Et pourquoi pas manger au restaurant ? Proposa Len.

-Bonne idée ! Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers une rue connue pour ses nombreux restaurants en tous genres. Gumi était volontairement restée au fond du petit groupe, toujours rouge par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et IA. D'ailleurs, cette dernière remarqua et profita de son écart pour pouvoir aller lui parler :

« -Dit moi, Gumi, euh... Pourquoi... Tout a l'heure, pourquoi est-ce que tu as... Comment dire... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ''volontairement'' embrassée... ?

-J'y vais toujours franchement a ce genre de jeux, et... J'en avait juste envie, c'est tout... »

Son regard s'était dirigé vers le sol, toujours rouge. IA elle aussi rougit, et Gumi déclara d'un trait :

« -Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je préfère les filles aux garçons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Oh, euh... Non, je ne savais pas, et... J'aime tout, moi, donc bon, je te comprend ! »

Elles eurent un petit rire gêné, étant arrivés devant la rue de restaurants.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce deuxième chapitre (un peu plus long que le précédent) est terminé, en espérant qu'il t'ai plu ! N'hésite pas a me laisser une review si tu as des idées, ou pour me dire quels couples tu aimerais voir dans les prochains chapitres ! :D**

 *** : LUVORATORRRRRY ! - French Cover par Omega ta (qui a malheureusement supprimé sa chaîne, mais les paroles sont toujours trouvables sur internet !)**

 **** **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hellooo ! Woaw ! Mon dieu, ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas posté ? xD Je suis désolééééée x) Il s'est passé énormément de choses, et j'ai été malade, et j'ai eu des pannes d'inspiration récurrentes, mais le voilà ! Le chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé, et sera axé sur du Luka X Gakupo, avec une touche de Gumi X IA et Rin X Len ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ;p**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'après-midi au parc. Un léger malaise s'était installé entre Gumi et IA, la première pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû embrasser la jeune fille, l'autre réfléchissant : elle était en premier lieux heureuse, car elle avait rêvé maintes fois de goûter aux lèvres de la jeune fille, mais également soucieuse. Devait-elle lui avouer ses sentiments ? Comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre ? Était-elle trop timide pour ça ? Oui, elle était beaucoup trop timide, et doutait : peut-être ne l'avait-elle embrassée qu'à cause du jeu ? Elle n'en savait rien, et préférait ne rien faire, un silence gênant s'installant dès qu'elles devaient être dans la même pièce.

Ce matin là, IA s'était réveillée bien plus tard que tout le monde. Il était 11h06, et chacun était partit à ses occupations : Gumi, Miku, et Meiko étaient parties faire des courses et ne devraient pas tarder a revenir, tandis que Kaito occupait les Kagamine. Gakupo était dans une salle séparée de la maison, dans le jardin. Elle était dédiée à son entraînement de samouraï. Luka, elle, avait disparue IA l'avait cherchée partout, dans chaque pièce, mais rien : elle était introuvable.

Ce n'est qu'à 11h30 qu'IA avait terminé son petit déjeuner, était habillée et coiffée, et réfléchissait : ils n'avaient ni grenier, ni cave, alors où pouvait être la femme aux cheveux roses ? Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit : elle n'avait pas cherché dehors ! Elle y partit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil : personne. Personne à la terrasse, sous le cerisier... Rien. Mais elle eut une autre idée : elle avait rapidement remarqué la complicité -bien que timide- entre Gakupo et elle. Elle décida alors d'aller demander au jeune homme s'il savait où elle était. Elle s'y rendit, tirant silencieusement la porte coulissante. Elle tomba sur une sorte de vestiaires avec des tenues, des katanas, et des coupes scintillantes dans des vitrines.

« Gakupo a dû avoir tellement de mal à toutes les obtenir... Pensa IA. Ça ce voit qu'il en prend soin. »

Elle voulu aller ensuite vers la salle d'entraînement, qui était séparée de celle où étaient entreposées les coupes par une petite salle avec une douche. Elle se stoppa net en voyant Luka en train d'observer Gakupo faire s'on entraînement sans que l'homme aux cheveux violets de s'en rende compte. Elle l'entendait également parler seule :

« Oh mon dieu, il est tellement beau quand il s'entraîne... Et si sexy... Il fait trop chaud dans cette salle, bon sang ! Ou bien c'est lui qui me donne chaud... ? »

Elle se retourna et sursauta en remarquant IA, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle rougit vivement et la jeune fille lança d'une voix amusée :

« Je te cherchais partout ! Alors comme ça, tu regardes Gakupo s'entraîner en parlant seule, hein ? »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, disant :

« -D-depuis combien de temps est-ce que... tu es là ?

-Quelques minutes, mais j'ai entendu quand tu as dit qu'il était beau et sexy quand il s'entraîne ! »

Elle lâcha un petit « Oh mon dieu... » qui fit rire IA, et elle dit :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien sur ce qu'il vient de se passer !

-Heureusement !

-...Seulement si tu avoues que tu l'aimes !

-Je ne peux pas te le nier après ce qu'il vient de se passer... Alors oui, il me plaît...

-Luka... !

-Bon, d'accord, je l'aime, voilà !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les filles ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Elles se tournèrent vers Gakupo, torse nu, katana rangé à la ceinture. IA retint un rire et Luka rougit de plus belle -si c'était humainement possible-.

« Va chercher sur Google ! Rétorqua la femme aux cheveux roses comme un automatisme. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

« -Arrête de dire toujours ça ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je cherchais Luka, et elle m'expliquai qu'elle venait te demander quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié, mais maintenant, elle s'en souvient, voilà ! Dit IA à la place de Luka.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le futur samouraï en direction de la fille la plus âgée. »

Cette dernière hocha vivement la tête, toujours rouge. IA ajouta :

« Enfin bref, désolée de t'avoir dérangées pour rien, on doit y aller ! Salut ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la nouvelle venue avait déjà quitté le bâtiment en emportant Luka par le bras. Elles rentrèrent à la maison, et une fois devant le hall d'entrée, la plus grande prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, disant :

« Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire ! »

Elle la lâcha et remarqua son visage tourné vers la porte d'entrée, rouge pivoine. Elle se tourna à son tour vers cette dernière et vit Miku, Gumi et Meiko rentrées. Miku avait l'air un peu choquée, Meiko avait un sourire rempli de sous entendus et Gumi avait l'air à la fois triste et énervée. Luka dit tout de suite :

« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

IA couru à sa chambre, s'y enfermant. Gumi baissa la tête, allant ranger les courses dans la cuisine. Meiko leva un sourcil et dit :

« -Ça alors ! Moi qui pensait que tu préférais Gakup-

-Non ! Cria-t-elle presque. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous pensez !

-Je... Tu m'expliquera plus tard ? Dit Miku avec hésitation. »

Luka hocha la tête, et se dirigea elle aussi vers la cuisine. Meiko s'approcha de la plus jeune et lui chuchota :

« Je sais très bien que t'es à fond sur le samouraï, hein. Et que Gumi et IA ne sont pas indifférentes l'une à l'autre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, la p'tite verte va te faire la gueule un moment. Bonne soirée, poupée ! »

Et elle monta a sa chambre, Luka restant là, sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser et préféra monter voir IA. Elle monta les escaliers, étant face à une scène assez... Spéciale : Len était en train de plaquer Rin contre un mur, très proches d'elle. La plus âgée fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Len s'écarta d'un coup, disant d'un ton faussement énervé :

« Elle encore dit que les mandarines sont mieux que les bananes, alors que je lui ait déjà prouvé plein de fois que non ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et dit :

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que tu étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser ! »

Il rougit vivement, et bafouilla un petit « N-non ! ». La femme aux cheveux roses esquissa un sourire et dit :

« Mais bon, je ne peux rien dire, vous n'êtes pas officiellement jumeaux, après tout ! »

Len afficha un sourire plein de sous entendus et Rin rougit, disant :

« -Ne t'imagine rien, idiot ! Tu es comme mon frère, sans plus !

-Évidemment ! Ria le jeune homme. »

Luka les laissa tranquille, se dirigeant vers sa direction d'origine. Elle frappa quelques faibles fois et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Quand la jeune fille vit la plus âgée, elle referma la porte, disant :

« -Part, s'il te plaît !...

-IA... Je suis sincèrement désolée, je... Laisse moi entrer, s'il te plaît ! »

Elle entendit un soupire et la plus jeune la laissa entrer. Luka s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et dit :

« -Je sais que tu n'es pas insensible à Gumi. Et tu sais que j'apprécie légèrement Gakupo, alors... Je ne voulais pas que ce câlin de remerciement ait l'air d'autre chose, vraiment...

-Je ne t'en veux pas... C'est juste que... C'était déjà tendu entre Gumi et moi, et je ne veux pas que ça empire...

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Mais je sais comment tu pourrais me rendre service. »

Elle avait un sourire ne présageant rien de bon, et Luka leva un sourcil :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-Je... Suis bien trop timide pour aller parler à Gumi... Alors... Si tu pouvais aller lui parler pour moi... Sans tout lui dévoiler d'un coup, tu vois ?

-Je pense que ça pourrait se faire...

-Cool ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle afficha un sourire reconnaissant, et Luka quitta la pièce, voulant aller à la cuisine, à la recherche de la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. IA n'avait pas donné de moment précis pour aller lui parler, après tout !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'as plu, et n'hésite pas a me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé, et quels "couples" tu aimerais voir dans les prochains chapitres ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, j'essaye de mettre une référence à une chanson dans chaque chapitre, celle du chapitre 1 étant _Childish War_ de Rin et Len Kagamine, celle du chapitre 2 étant clairement _Luvoratorrry !_ de Gumi Megpoid et Rin Kagamine, et celle de ce chapitre étant _Go Google It !_ de Luka Megurine et Kamui Gakupo ^^**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


End file.
